


Вне времени и мира

by stephanie_jeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1920s, AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Horror, M/M, Mystic, мистика, ужасы, хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie_jeon/pseuds/stephanie_jeon
Summary: Ему хватает всего лишь взглянуть в лицо мальчишки, чтобы запустить безвременной круговорот безумия.





	Вне времени и мира

Район, в котором живёт пригласивший его Чондэ, с натяжкой можно назвать модным. С натяжкой хотя бы потому, что таковым он считается только у старшего поколения. Молодёжь же предпочитает кантоваться у Луи на Куминан Сайде. Чанёль предпочёл бы сейчас пойти туда, пропустить два-три бокала бакарди веселья ради и ни о чём не думать, но это же был Чондэ — фанат всякого странного, порой даже вычурного антуража. Ну и любитель излишнего лоска. Чанёлю это не то чтобы чуждо, сам, признаться, аматёр по части бравады, просто он прекрасно знает увлечения Чондэ и имеет примерное представление того, с чем предстоит иметь дело на вечере. А ещё Чанёль знает, с кем ему предстоит там встретиться, поэтому губы растягиваются в привычно кривоватой улыбке с трудом.   
  
При подходе к заветному «Гарлему» он слышит свист и девичий смех. Под ручку в своих любимых шляпках-клош и летних плащах навстречу ему по той стороне бульвара идут Венди и Джой, в мире более известные как Сынван и Суён. Венди — потому что похожа на героиню нашумевшего десять лет назад романа Джеймса Берри, а Джой — потому что оптимистка до мозга костей и истинная кокетка. Он улыбается им неловко, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пряча руки в карманах смокинга.   
  
— Даже не знаю, куда ты направляешься, — смеётся Джой, белозубо улыбаясь. Чанёль замечает остатки бордовой помады на зубах.  
  
— Рад встрече. Уже приготовились слушать очередные байки о похождениях Чондэ?  
  
— В прошлый раз он упрямо пытался доказать, что кутил с самой Чхве Наин. Я виделась с ней недавно, — хвастается Сынван и усмехается. — Она никаких Ким Чондэ знать не знает.   
  
— Я так и подумал.  
  
Они подходят к особняку, возле которого, будто гостям на радость, стоит монументом чей-то автомобиль. После Первой мировой позволить такое удовольствие мог только истинный богач. Хромированные колёса и рама, чёрный литой и будто отполированный до крови на руках создателя корпус, а также отделанный овчинной кожей салон действительно делали машину похожей на памятник. Не автомобиль — искусство. Чанёль невольно засмотрелся, пытаясь прикинуть, кто из гостей именинника мог бы разъезжать на таком. У входа их встречает тучная горничная Ёнха, с виду безобидная женщина, но Чанёль как никто знает, как страшна эта женщина в гневе со скрученным полотенцем в руке. Чанёль едва сдерживается, чтобы не прикрыть тыл. Вместо этого он движется дальше по коридору к лестнице и невольно цепляется взглядом за висящую картину на стене. Она здесь будто не к месту и выглядит уж больно жутко — мальчик с девочкой, нет, мальчик и кукла стоят на парапете. Пустыми глазницами кукла смотрит в сторону, а мальчик прямо на него. Чанёль чертыхается, когда замечает на фоне какое-то шевеление. Позади ребёнка множество рук, которые будто толкают его, противятся ему. Чанёлю кажется, что они живые и реально шевелятся. Кажется ведь?   
  
Он дёргается, слыша, как кто-то бодрым шагом спускается по лестнице и после касается его плеча. Чанёль вздрагивает, резко обернувшись, и выдыхает, увидев перед собой Чондэ.  
  
— Давно не виделись, старина. Уже успел оценить подарок моей бабули?  
  
— Жутковатый подарок, — честно говорит он и идёт к лестнице, желая побыстрее скрыться от столько чудного настенного «артефакта». Сверху слышится чей-то громкий смех и звук разбивающегося стекла.  
  
— Эй, — кричит Чондэ, вмиг обгоняя Чанёля на целый пролёт.   
  
Когда дело касается сервизов его чопорной бабули, коллекционирующей раритетный хлам, за порчу которого она может отходить не хуже Ёнхи, Чондэ и не на такое способен. Когда Чанёль поднимается, он замечает, что разбили всего-навсего бокал.   
  
— Приятного всем вечера, — бурчит себе Чанёль под нос, наблюдая, как Чондэ не взаправду колотит Исина, по вине которого у Чондэ на голове появится пара седин. Ну ничего, думает он, Чондэ полезно.  
Лица у большинства гостей скучные — в складках губ недовольство, в глазах — вялость и муть, но, зная Чондэ, Чанёль уверен, что случится какое-нибудь представление, достойное подмостков Сюльской Оперы.   
  
Чанёль поздравляет друга с именинами и достаёт из филигранно отглаженных серых брюк пузырёк с эфиром — отец Чанёля парфюмер, и дома у них такого добра навалом, плюс Чондэ нравится розмарин, который он держит сейчас в руках. Они проходят в его комнату, Чондэ оставляет пузырёк на полке. Чанёль замечает на краю стола деревянную тонкую дощечку размером примерно тридцать на сорок и с интересом выгибает бровь.   
  
— Очередная мистическая трясина?   
  
— У тебя всё мистическая трясина, что не знакомо, но вообще да, — отвечает Чондэ откуда-то из шкафа.  
  
— Что ты ищешь?  
  
— Пути самсары, — кидает он шутя, и раздаётся щелчок. Чанёль, будучи человеком особо впечатлительным, который раз за сегодняшний вечер дёргается, отходя к двери. — Это доска Уиджи на столе. Купил на блошином в прошлую субботу. Можешь потрогать, я разрешаю.  
  
— Ага, — без особого энтузиазма кидает Чанёль. — Всё в порядке?  
  
— Не могу найти карты, которые подарил Бэкхён. — На пол летят подушка, конспекты, женская шляпка, коробка с нитками, ридикюль, панталоны, сломанное пенсне, книга с кельтскими мифами, пара ремней и даже старая чернильница.   
  
— Бэкхён? — интересуется он, впервые слыша это имя, и с большим скепсисом сверлит кучу бардака, наведённого другом. Если Чанёль иной раз неповоротлив, то Чондэ хаотичен. Он состоит из обрывков страниц, детских мечтаний, пыли дорог, непростых, но очевидных загадок и радужных поделочных камней, которые время от времени теряют свой блеск. Чондэ — это апофеоз всего того, от чего бежит Чанёль. Но они умудряются дружить чуть ли не с пелёнок, не имея особых пересечений по интересам, но имея нечто более важное.   
  
— Я вас сейчас познакомлю, — кряхтит Чондэ и чуть ли не всем телом исчезает в шкафу.   
  
— Расслабься. Давай помогу.  
  
Чондэ сдаётся и выглядывает из-под двери.   
  
— Я ищу красную коробку. Там ещё сверху вязь золотистая.   
  
— Эту что ли? — как ни в чём не бывало кивает Чанёль в сторону стола. Действительно, красная коробка стоит подле той самой доски, прямо у зеркала.   
  
Чондэ обречённо стонет и бьёт себя по лбу. Он делает отмашку, мол, без комментариев, старина, и берёт коробку в руки. Открывает крышку, а там колода Таро с золотым тиснением на чёрном прочном картоне. Чанёль сразу понимает: ручная работа, и явно не дешёвая. Если Чондэ нравится сама колода и смысл карт, то Чанёль оценивает то, как идеальны руки того художника, создавшего их. Чондэ просит взять с собой доску, так, «для потехи мирного населения», а Чанёль думает, что увеселительного может в ней быть, ведь это же просто несчастный кусок дерева с выжженными на нём цифрами, буквами да словами «да» и «нет». Он берёт указатель в руки и вертит его и так и сяк, пытаясь понять, что в нём диковинного.   
В зале гости сидят по группам. Чанёль замечает столпившуюся возле неизвестного мужчины стайку девиц. До него доносится голос Венди.   
  
— Он словно ожившая статуя Давида и так хорош собой.   
  
— Интересно, у него есть девушка? — интересуется её неизвестная соседка, хватаясь за пунцевеющие щёки. — Боже мой.   
  
Чанёль не может понять всеобщих восторгов и, положив доску на маленький столик в центре зала, смотрит на предмет мечтаний женской половины зала, который в этот момент поднимается и вальяжной походкой направляется к Чондэ. Незнакомец действительно хорош собой и наверняка осознаёт это. Косая сажень в плечах, точёная линия подбородка, блестящие чёрные волосы с непокорной, ложащейся запятой на лоб чёлкой, белые манжеты и воротник рубашки, контрастирующие со смуглой кожей, и глаза. Не злые, но опасные. Как у пантеры, выслеживающей свою добычу. Чондэ под его взглядом не вздрагивает, а вот Чанёлю становится откровенно не по себе, пусть его даже не удостаивают взгляда.  
  
— Ты так быстро исчез, что я не успел сказать про музей.   
  
— Ничего страшного. Познакомься, мой лучший друг Чанёль. Чанёль, это Бэкхён. Я уже говорил…  
  
— Очень приятно, — улыбнулся Бэкхён и протянул руку для приветствия. Чанёль неуверенно пожал её и посмотрел в сторону. — Вы из Кори?   
  
— Недавно переехал сюда из Нипона. Сменил обстановку так сказать.   
  
Взгляд Чанёля невольно падает на руки Бэкхёна. На тонких изящных запястьях сидят часы одной из самых дорогих марок в мире. Та, которой владеет его дядя, и в подмётки не годится.   
  
— Помню, ты как-то рассказывал, что в Нипоне тебя мучили кошмары, — вскользь упоминает Чондэ и похлопывает Бэкхёна по плечу. — А теперь предлагаю повеселиться.   
  
Чондэ два раза хлопает в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание.   
  
— Как насчёт сеанса с давно почившими предками? — улыбается он и поднимает доску, чтобы все видели. Часть приятелей Чондэ разлепляет глаза и заинтересованно поднимается с мест. Бэкхён в два счёта оказывается возле Чондэ — Чанёль даже не успевает моргнуть.   
  
— Это плохая идея, Чондэ.  
  
— Да брось. Это всё предрассудки. Ша-лость.   
  
Чанёлю непривычно слышать такое от Чондэ, увлекающегося всеми магическими штуками. Даже Чанёлю, не верящему в потусторонние силы, идея кажется не ахти — со стороны выглядит крайне детски и глупо. Чанёль прекрасно видит — ответ Бэкхёна не устраивает.  
  
— У тебя будут большие проблемы, — предостерегающе произносит он, а Чанёль пытается понять. Проблемы будут от Бэкхёна или от куска дерева?   
  
Он закатывает глаза, думая, что лучше бы он сейчас пил бакарди на Куминан Сайде, чем наблюдал за очередным чудачеством лучшего друга и кучки его приятелей, в кругу которых он в последнее время вертится чаще, чем в кругу Чанёля. Нет, ему не обидно. Чанёль прекрасно понимает, что всё это временное, что у Чондэ ветер в голове как константа по жизни, и ожидать от него мирного сидения на заднице не стоит.   
Чондэ на слова Бэкхёна закатывает глаза.  
  
— Кто хочет быть первым? — улыбается Чондэ и кладёт доску в центр стола, вокруг которого все собираются. Именинник скидывает с себя пиджак и деловито подворачивает рукава рубашки до локтей.   
  
Чанёль не удивляется, когда первой вызывается Джой.   
  
Девушка касается пальцами доски, облизывая бордовые губы. О правилах, кажется, говорить не нужно.   
  
— Это правда, что Ким Сола влюблена в свою кузину?  
  
На доске возникает узор, и слово да обводится контуром шипов. Все ахают, обсуждая нетрадиционные предпочтения неизвестной Чанёлю девушки. Молодые особы задают вопросы про других молодых особ, кокетливо прикрывая рты руками, когда открывается очередная сплетня. Далее их подтесняют юноши, и вопросы становятся всё откровеннее. Чанёль бросает едкие комментарии по поводу того, какие они все дураки. Уж дерзить он любит. Даже другу. Он считает себя на голову выше сидящих здесь.   
  
Он отходит к столу с выпивкой, наливая себе немного золотистого рома, и тут же замечает, как Бэкхён сбегает вниз по лестнице. Ему становится интересно. Медленно спускаясь, он видит, как Бэкхён топчется в фойе и нервно держится за голову, взлохмачивая волосы.   
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
Мужчина резко поворачивается и смотрит на Чанёля с прищуром.   
  
— Ты, если что, расслабься. Чондэ по жизни никого не слушает.   
  
— Дело не в Чондэ.   
  
Голос Бэкхёна звучит опасно. В следующий момент все лампы дома гаснут. Чанёлю кажется, у него сердце в пятки уходит в этот момент. Спустя несколько секунд свет загорается вновь. Он слышит пьяное недовольство сверху и хватается за стену. Видимо, проблема с электричеством в районе.  
  
— Я же говорил, — немного зло и на тон ниже произносит Бэкхён, поджимая губы.   
  
— Чертовщина какая-то.   
  
Бэкхён резко срывается с места и направляется к Чанёлю, а после оттесняет его с последней ступени лестницы, возвращаясь наверх.  
  
Честно, ему не хочется возвращаться, но, стиснув зубы, тоже поднимается, понимая, что через пару-тройку часов ему приводить дом в порядок. Он вырос в семье интеллигентов, но человеческий труд ценил всегда — его отец был парвеню, разбогатевшем на производстве и продаже парфюма. Все те деньги, которыми располагала сейчас семья Пак, были заработаны кровью и потом, поэтому снобизма, свойственного его приятелям, за Чанёлем не водилось.   
  
Он чувствует взгляд на себе и осторожно оборачивается. Никого нет. Чанёль нервно сглатывает и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, направляется к увлечённой духами предков компании. Он замечает одну странность: все молчат и смотрят на доску. Кожу на шее тревожит чьё-то хриплое дыхание, и Чанёль вздрагивает. Рядом всего лишь стоит Бэкхён и через его плечо смотрит туда же, куда и все. Чуть наклонив голову, Чанёль различает буквы. Но в этот раз никто не водит указателем по доске — буквы сами выстраиваются в ряд.   
  
— Чондэ, заканчивай с выкрутасами, — тянет один из его друзей, и запертое до этого окно раскрывается нараспашку, впуская в помещение пронизывающий до мозга костей сентябрьский ветер.   
Сердце пропускает удар.   
  
Нет, он не боится. Это же глупо. Так, природные аномалии. Тот же Тесла наверняка мог бы их объяснить. Всего лишь природная аномалия, и не более. Чанёль не боится. Глупо ему, двадцатиоднолетнему парню, бояться каких-то шорохов и раскрытых окон.   
  
Он делает два контрольных выдоха, прикрывая глаза. Он всё ещё чувствует взгляд на спине, но не Бэкхёна. Бэкхён рядом стоит и хмурит брови, силясь от едких высказываний в сторону Чондэ.   
  
— Знаете, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит, — как ни в чём не бывало произносит Чондэ, пытаясь не смотреть на доску, где большие буквы кричат «СКОРО МЫ ВСТРЕТИМСЯ С ВАМИ»   
  
Чондэ поднимается, закрывает окно и закидывает доску в дальний угол комнаты, а потом улыбается как ни в чём не бывало. Подходит к граммофону и ставит пластинку. Комната утопает в джазовом флёре, но Чанёля не отпускает. Ему почему-то кажется, что нервирует его вовсе не доска. К нему подходит Бэкхён и кладёт руку ему на плечо.   
  
— Тоже это чувствуешь, — говорит так, чтобы слышал только Чанёль, но слова его звучат не вопросом, а утверждением.  
  
— Что именно?   
  
— Страх.   
  
Чанёль пытается отшутится, смеётся даже. Мнёт рукав рубашки, не зная, что сказать в оправдание.   
  
Он чувствует нависшую тень над собой — голову не поднимает, смотря в пол.  
  
— Я не боюсь. Всё в порядке.  
  
— Но скоро будет не в порядке. — На лице Бэкхёна едва осязаемой вязью напряжение, застывшее в висках. Он не напуган, не бравирует, но и не пытается казаться тем, кто ни во что не верит. Пытаясь разрядить обстановку, Чанёль спрашивает первое, что приходит на ум.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
  
— Тридцать.   
  
— Вы неплохо сохранились для своих лет. Балуетесь кровью невинных дев?  
  
— Обычно люди переходят с «вы» на «ты». Ты, я смотрю, любитель нарушать общий порядок вещей. В твоём замечании я бы кое-что исправил. Скорее невинных юношей, — улыбается он одним уголком рта, а Чанёлю кажется, что он краснеет, как та барышня, причитавшая «Боже мой!». Чанёль нервно кашляет, делая вид, что заинтересован узором плит на полу.   
  
— Так вот почему вы… Ты был так невосприимчив к несчастным барышням.  
  
— Не совсем. Просто я здесь не для развлечения.   
  
Чанёль не решается спросить, для чего.   
  
Они отходят в самое тихое место на втором этаже, а Чанёль всё ещё чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд.   
  
— Можно нескромный вопрос?   
  
— Попробуй.   
  
— А кем ты работаешь?   
  
— На данный момент я директор археологического музея, но основной мой вид деятельности — время.  
  
— А, понятно, — кивает Чанёль, смотря на часы Бэкхёна. — Твоя работа?  
  
— Почти. Можешь считать, что моя.   
  
Ответ показался ему странным, но Чанёль списывает всё на паранойю. Бэкхён смотрит куда-то ему за спину, поджимая и облизывая губы — в уголках глаз сомнение.   
  
— Раз уж ты тоже не одухотворён здешней атмосферой, может прогуляемся?   
  
Покажется странным, но Чанёль не видит причин для отказа.   
Они идут в сторону комнаты Чондэ.  
  
— Никогда не ловил себя на мысли, что у Чондэ больше не дом, а музей?   
  
— Бывало, — бормочет Чанёль. С каждой минутой ему всё хуже, и он едва ли может связывать слова в предложения. Позади него тень размером с чудовище, если не само чудовище. И у этого нечто на Чанёля планы.  
  
Он на миг представляет, как эта мерзость обходит его и становится к нему лицом к лицу. Обдаёт смердящим дыханием, вспарывает кожу и жрёт его изнутри со всем тем холодом, что, кажется, пронизал всё его тело. Ему откровенно мерзко.  
  
И страшно.  
  
Чанёль, наконец, признаёт это. И цепляется за рукав Бэкхёна, как за спасение. Он вопросительно смотрит, переводит взгляд на руку, но ничего не говорит.   
  
Вспышка.   
  
Свет мигает опять.   
  
— Если ты думаешь, что в страхе есть что-то постыдное, ты ошибаешься, Чанёль.   
  
Бэкхён смотрит на часы и вертит заводное колёсико. Чанёль молчит.  
  
— Я оставил в машине кое-что важное. Сходишь со мной.   
  
Чанёль кивает, но всё ещё молчит. Ему кажется, что чудовище держит его за глотку — слово-два, и задушит. Он искренне не понимает, что происходит, и почему столь странные ассоциации лезут в голову. Пропади пропадом Чондэ с его чёртовой доской.   
  
Он смотрит на Чондэ, сидящего в компании Исина и двух девушек, и откровенно завидует. Он сбегает по лестнице, опережая Бэкхёна, но тот быстро его нагоняет.   
  
— Подожди.  
  
Он тянет его за руку, Чанёль вздрагивает, смотря на пол, где они с Бэкхёном отбрасывают тени. Бэкхён отбрасывает. Его тени попросту нет.   
  
Внутри завыло и заныло. Он чувствует, как чудовище протягивает свои руки.   
  
— Что-то ты совсем плох. — Бэкхён морщит нос, как будто не замечая отсутствия тени и присутствия третьего лишнего, и тащит Чанёля за собой. А тот ведётся послушной собакой. Если понадобится, готов Богом своим считать, только бы не ушёл. Цепляться хочется за него и цепляется, ибо больше не за кого.   
  
Проходят мимо ряда картин. Бэкхён резко хватает за воротник, и идёт теперь позади.   
  
— Голову. Опусти. — К приказам он не готов, но слушается. У него возникает эфемерное чувство того, что Бэкхён знает больше других. Когда проходят мимо странной картины с мальчиком и куклой, Бэкхён почти до хруста костей сдавливает плечо.  
  
А на улице жуткий ветер. В тенях по углам клубится облаком пыли асфальт, будто кипя. Кажется, Чанёль лишился угла. Бэкхён тянет его за собой, будто на поводке. А потом вдруг останавливается, слегка повернув голову влево.  
  
— Стой здесь.  
  
— Нет. — Чанёль цепляется мёртвой хваткой, как утопающий в брошенный круг. И тут в нос ударяет жуткий запах. Со стороны, куда смотрит Бэкхён.  
  
Дым и горелая плоть.   
  
Он поворачивает голову в сторону, и там, посреди ночных фонарей, кто-то лежит безвольным пластом. Бэкхён просит закрыть глаза и направляется туда, едва ли вырвав руку из чанёлевой. Бэкхён хмурится при виде изуродованного тела, когда-то девушки — вместо ног культи, а глазницы зашиты, руки чёрные, погоревшие. Он поднимает с земли листовку, где на весь лист белым мелом пентаграмма в круге.   
  
— Уже и сюда добрались, значит, — бурчит он себе под нос и смотрит на Чанёля, который всё же поплёлся за ним сдуру.  
  
— Что это? — едва слышно и поражённо шепчет он, а Бэкхён снова смотрит на труп. Ему страшно представить, какие муки испытала девушка перед смертью, но ещё ему страшно представить то, как она здесь оказалась.  
  
Чанёль позволил увести себя с места преступления, лихорадочно думая, что однажды его могут так же.   
  
Какая мерзость.  
  
— Сущности нашли дыру в двадцать седьмом. Ужасно, конечно, но ничего не поделаешь. Во времена бубонной чумы вообще приходилось косить их сотнями, — как ни в чём не бывало произносит Бэкхён, держа Чанёля под локоть. Он еле идёт на ватных ногах. Бэкхёна это раздражает, но возникать он не смеет.  
  
— Я не понимаю тебя.  
  
— Моя любимая часть объяснять простым смертным то, в какой они заднице. Ты на ту картину в коридоре смотрел.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это не вопрос. Иначе бы тебя так не трясло. Сейчас буду объяснять на пальцах. Попробуй поверить и обо что-нибудь обопрись, чтобы от шока не упасть. Сюда, например.   
  
Он прижимает его к фонарному столбу около машины.  
  
— Есть прошлое, есть будущее, а есть настоящее. Но ещё есть так называемая та сторона, и там понятия времени и места не существует. Там демоны живут, всякие, — он невольно оборачивается. — Да, как там. И не смотри туда. У тебя и так сейчас нелучшее ментальное состояние. В общем, демоны, они же сущности, не могут питаться, будучи на той стороне. Нужна подпитка энергией, человеческой. И нужны жертвоприношения. Вот там, собственно, оно и было. Больше жертв, больше силы и власти. Но существовать просто так они не могут. Сущностям нужно тело, в худшем случае — предметы. Вот та картина с порталом хороший пример.  
  
— С порталом? — хрипит Чанёль, не до конца осмысляющий действительность.   
  
— Ща, погодь. В общем, я не из этого века. Это часть долгая и нудная, но если кратко, таким, как я, нужно нырять в те же дыры, что и сущности. По факту я в 1992 родился. Но из-за этой канители заделался путешественником во времени. Грубо говоря. Я не хочу углубляться в воду, Чанёль. Просто послушай и моргни там, если понял. Сущности в картине нужно выбраться, и из-за того, что ты посмотрел мальчику в глаза, произошёл контакт, и за тебя зацепились. В тебя сейчас активно пытается вселиться одна из таких сущностей. Поэтому твоё напускное спокойствие сильно не поможет. Проблемы могли бы закончиться на этом, но Чондэ устроил спиритический сеанс и привлёк тем самым много внимания собратьев сущности, более сильных, чем он сам. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ими всеми сейчас завладел дьявольский разум. А единственный способ прогнать эту сущность — убить её носителя. Так что давай попробуем спасти твою шкуру? Ты как? Моргни, если понял.  
  
Но Чанёль едва дышит, смотря перед собой.   
  
— Эй. — Бэкхён щёлкает пальцами у него перед глазами.  
  
Ничего.   
  
Абсолютное ничего.   
  
Не придумав ничего пооригинальнее, он тянет Чанёля на себя за лацканы рубашки и касается его губ своими. Они у него оказываются сухими, но мягкими в касаниях. Кажется, Чанёля это отрезвляет, и он вздрагивает, как задыхающаяся на солнце рыба.   
  
— Прости. — Бэкхён неловко грызёт кончик мизинца, пытаясь разгадать реакцию стоящего перед ним мужчины.   
  
— Ничего, — сипит Чанёль. Ему хочется сказать спасибо за столь эмоциональную встряску, но он молчит, осматривая мысы своих ботинок. — Я едва понимаю, что происходит, — медленно тянет он и касается плеча Бэкхёна, хмуря брови. — Но помоги мне.   
  
Бэкхён с энтузиазмом кивает и обходит его, открывая багажный отсек машины. Там лежит всего один предмет, и у Чанёля нет вопросов, для чего это нужно. После слов «единственный способ прогнать эту сущность — убить её носителя» у него, кажется, все вопросы отпадают.   
  
У Бэкхёна в багажнике катана.   
  
— С любовью из Нипона, — говорит Бэкхён и берёт оружие в руки.  
  
— Ты случайно не помнишь, куда Чондэ дел колоду карт?   
  
— При себе держит, кажется.   
  
Бэкхён кивает и смотрит на окна дома. Там снова мигает свет.  
  
— Это плохо, да?   
  
— Не знаю, но приготовься к тому, что сегодня будет много жертв.  
  
Чанёль нервно сглатывает, представляя, как невидимые когти впиваются в горло и вспарывают его, шепча ехидное «Мой».  
  
А Бэкхён иной раз чувствует, как дом делает вдох, и замирает.   
  
— Ориентируйся по глазам. Что не так, поймёшь сразу.   
  
Он чувствует, что что-то не так уже на первом этаже. Сырость. Весь путь до лестницы он держит голову опущенной, боясь встретиться с тем, кого Бэкхён назвал сущностью. Он садится на лестнице, как загнанный в угол мышонок, и протяжно сопит. Приказывает себе собраться — выходит с трудом.   
  
— Не паникуй. Поднимайся.  
  
И он послушно плетётся наверх, где гости всё ещё кутят. При виде их Чондэ подрывается.  
  
— Где вы были? Я вас обыскался.   
  
Заметно, хочется сказать Чанёлю — в глаза бросается смазанный след алой помады на шее.   
  
— Было душно. Мы решили прогуляться, — начинает Бэкхён и смотрит в глаза Чондэ. В глаза Чондэ и никого потустороннего. Одной проблемой меньше, думает он, но тут Чанёль дёргает его за рукав, и Бэкхён осекается. Взгляд падает на одну из холёных пышнотелых девиц, крутящихся в компании Чондэ.   
  
— И найти холодное оружие? Красивая штука, кстати. Я бы купил.   
  
— Не в этой жизни, прости.   
  
Чондэ наигранно вздыхает и замирает.   
  
— Вроде бы день рождения, а ощущение, будто похороны. Не знаю, как объяснить.  
  
— Не грусти, старина.   
  
— С тобой всё в порядке, Чанёль? — интересуется Чондэ, замечая, как Чанёля знобит. По факту его не знобит, а пробирает страх, но лучше бы знобило.  
  
Чанёль тянет сиплое «да», и свет перестаёт гореть. До слуха Чанёля доносятся недовольные возгласы, и когда он снова включается и люди встают с мест, Чанёль вспоминает о том, что случилось на улице, и затаивает дыхание. Начинается резко шевеление и мельтешение по углам. Та странная девушка-флэппер направляется к ним, а Бэкхён, особо не церемонясь и не дав ей даже шанса среагировать, рубит косым ударом по плечу, буквально разрубая тело на две части. Девушка падает замертво, а из её рта чёрной дымкой поднимается облако пыли и тут же испаряется. Чондэ раскрывает рот и теряет сознание от столь впечатлительной картины. Кажется, ему больше не захочется приобрести катану, что теперь окрашена кровью его хорошей знакомой. Ни один мускул на лице Бэкхёна не дёргается в этот момент. Такое хладнокровие Чанёля пугает. Руки трясутся, и он сжимает их в кулаки.   
  
Чанёля тошнит, благо, он в последний раз ел в обед, а сейчас уже второй час ночи.   
  
Он хватается за перила и тяжело дышит, пытаясь прийти в себя. А потом он не выдерживает и срывается, чем шокирует даже Бэкхёна. Почти кубарём он слетает с лестницы и несётся к злосчастной картине, и, не смотря на неё, сдирает раму со стены, бросая куда-то в сторону лестницы и истошно кричит. На звук сбегаются все, кто пока находится в доме. Но таких уже мало. Большинство слиняло по-быстрому.   
  
Ему хочется избавиться от картины, но он не знает как. Идею неожиданно подкидывает побледневшая на три тона кожи Суён, что нервно курит мундштук в стороне. Её привычно улыбающиеся губы сейчас дрожат. Она даже не сразу понимает, что у неё просят спички. Чанёль на ватных ногах подходит к наполовину порванному холсту и бросает спичку, что загорается только с третьего раза — сейчас ему плевать, как сильно старался художник. Он просто чувствует ползущие к нему руки и жмурится, мечтая, чтобы всё закончилось как можно быстрее.   
  
Внутри все ещё воет и ноет, поэтому когда его рук касается пламя, он даже не вздрагивает. Вздрагивают другие.   
  
…  
…  
…  
  
Чанёль не может понять, пойман он или свободен, когда просыпается от резкой боли в груди. Разодранная рубашка лежит рядом с кроватью. Левая рука забинтована от запястья к локтю. Судя по тому, как Чанёль чувствует боль, ожог вышел не столь смертельным.   
  
Он складывает в голове картонки последних событий, что отпечатались в памяти, и пытается понять, насколько всё было запущено.   
  
— Очнулся наконец, — слышит Чанёль со стороны. Бэкхён сидит в кресле напротив и сверлит его взглядом. Чанёль опускает голову, зная, что за этим последует. Ему приходится выслушать целый эпос на тему того, какой он глупый идиот, но почему-то его ни одно слово не трогает. Вместе с тем Бэкхён извиняется за то, что не додумался сжечь картину раньше.   
  
Чанёль нервно сглатывает, не решаясь спросить.   
  
— Всё закончилось? — спрашивает Чанёль, смотря на дверь.  
  
— Боюсь, это только начало, но, в принципе, для тебя всё закончилось, да.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает он и кусает губы. — Правда спасибо. Если бы не ты…  
  
— Терпеть не могу сантименты. — Бэкхён поднимается с кресла, пряча руки в карманах шерстяного пиджака и подходит к кровати. — Лучше отблагодари меня иначе?  
  
Чанёль тушуется, но всё же спрашивает:  
  
— Как?  
  
— После того как оклемаешься, сходи со мной куда-нибудь.  


End file.
